warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Garden
The Garden is a songfiction by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart. It is about her story The Story of Icewrath, Featherswirl, and Craneheart in Craneheart's point of view. OA is Rush. The Garden In this one of many possible worlds Of all the lives I could have lived, of all the cats I could have been, I was Craneheart, warrior of RiverClan. I often try to unsuccessfully imagine my life if she weren't in it. She being Featherswirl. I don't know if I could be happy without her. I love her, and I couldn't imagine not being by her side. All for the best, or some bizarre test I know that in the end, there are two choices: she will choose me, or she will choose one of the other three. I will accept whatever she chooses. I love her enough to make her own decision and I think that Icewrath, Electricsound, or Marbleflight deserve her. They are just as good warriors, each with their different talents It is what it is and whatever Who ever she chooses is who she chooses, and though it would shatter my heart if she chose one of the others, I would understand. I would forever love her, to the end of my life, and to the end of the Clans. Time is still the infinite jest So much time has passed and we are warriors now. I think back on all the memories that Featherswirl, my brother, and I have had. I wonder how long it will be before she chooses. The arrow flies when you dream Whenever she came near me, her sweet scent would curl around me: the scent of wild berries, floating to me on a breeze like the flight of a bird. My heart would pound, so it almost broke through my chest and hopped down to her paws. My breath would be taken away when the sunlight lit up her reddish brown fur. The hours tick away So much time has gone by. I have so much to tell her. I want to tell her how I feel, but I just can't. The cells tick away Whenever I tell myself that I am finally ready to tell her, I feel like I will faint. The fear of rejection is so big... The time flies faster than an eagle dives and I lose my chance. The Watchmaker keeps to his schemes I know that there is a plan and I know that Featherswirl could choose me in that plan, or she could choose another cat. No matter what, I want to impact the way things turn out somehow, before it's too late, and before my heart is destroyed by my nerves. The hours tick away Sitting on one side of the clearing in RiverClan camp, I feel like I've been waiting for hours. They tick away Just for one more chance... The measure of a life is a measure of love and respect Every time I tell myself, "I'm going to tell her," I can't. And I know that love and respect make one's life complete. I respect Featherswirl and I love her more than she could possibly imagine. I love everything about her. I feel it in my heart, pounding from the inside, yowling to break through and pour out... So hard to earn, so easily burned But love and respect are so hard to get, especially from the ones you adore the most. I know she respects me. It's part of why she likes to hang around me and how I am one of her best friends, but love... I don't know how she feels. When it comes to that, she is secretive. If I tell her, many things could happen: my heart could fly, looking down to see the clouds and maybe the stars themselves, or it can be grounded, shattered, shredded, burned... so viciously, even if she may tell me so sweetly that she loves me, but loves another one more. The measure of a life is a measure of love and respect So hard to earn, so easily burned In the fullness of time A garden to nurture and protect In the rise and the set of the sun To the stars goes spinning Spinning 'round the night Oh it is what it is and forever Each moment of memory aflight The arrow flies while you dream The hours tick away The cells tick away The Watchmaker has time up his sleeve The hours tick away They tick away The measure of a life is a measure of love and respect So hard to earn, so easily burned In the fullness of time A garden to nurture and protect Its a measure of a life The treasure of a life is a measure of love and respect The way you live, The gifts that you give And the fullness of time is the only return that you expect The future disappears into memory With only a moment between Forever dwells in that moment Hope is what remains to be seen Forever dwells in that moment Hope is what remains to be seen In the fullness of time a garden to nurture and protect It's a measure of a life